


My Favorite Thing

by peachmeowzipan



Series: Chrysanthemums and Bubble Gum [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Other, Reader is not Frisk or Chara, They're depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22129675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmeowzipan/pseuds/peachmeowzipan
Summary: “What's yer favorite thing about bein' alive?” Papyrus asked, forehead pressed against yours, sockets almost shut with just a sliver of violet light shining through the cracks. His gloved claws were trailing up and down the side of your face, and both of you were laying down, tucked away under a comforter and wrapped up in each others' limbs. “Go.”“Hmm,” you hummed, pretending to think about it as you let your eyes slip shut, lips quirked into a soft smile, “You.” He chuckled, moving his forehead against yours slowly and then leaning forward to nudge at your mouth with his teeth.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Chrysanthemums and Bubble Gum [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	My Favorite Thing

**Author's Note:**

> [i can't sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJ0mO8P37Eg)

“What's yer favorite thing about bein' alive?” Papyrus asked, forehead pressed against yours, sockets almost shut with just a sliver of violet light shining through the cracks. His gloved claws were trailing up and down the side of your face, and both of you were laying down, tucked away under a comforter and wrapped up in each others' limbs. “Go.”

“Hmm,” you hummed, pretending to think about it as you let your eyes slip shut, lips quirked into a soft smile, “You.” He chuckled, moving his forehead against yours slowly and then leaning forward to nudge at your mouth with his teeth. You kissed him gently once before he pulled away, sighing, “What about you? Favorite thing, go.”

“If we play the game like this, we might end up doin' somthin' else,” he rumbled mischievously, fingers pausing over your pulse to press down gently, making you giggle. He hummed. “S'you.... Let's try this, what's yer _second_ favorite thing about bein' alive? Nothin' about me.” You paused to think about it, shifting a little closer and holding him a little tighter.

“I think... the park,” you answered quietly, “I just like... being out there. I miss it.”

“Ya don't go there as much anymore,” he observed quietly, and you nodded with a tiny frown.

“Yeah, I'd... like to go there more often, I think,” you said, and he nodded.

“A'right,” he replied softly, and you cracked your eyes open to smile at him, leaned forward to plant a quick smooch to his teeth.

“Second favorite thing, go,” you mumbled as he rumbled out another chuckle, and he made a thoughtful noise. He was quiet for a long moment, just thinking, and your eyes drifted shut again. He moved his legs idly, shifted them against yours.

“I think it's the sky,” he said, voice barely more than a murmur, “S'always different, but it's also always the same, like... always there... always changing, but in ways you can predict? An' if it ever changes in a way you weren't expecting... at least you know if somethin's wrong.” You hummed, leaned forward to kiss him again, and he sighed, teeth parting slightly. “Third favorite. Go.”

It took you a long moment to reply, took you a lot of willpower not to just use him as your answer again.

“Books,” you finally mumbled, nudging his forehead with yours. “I like to read... used to like to feel like I was somewhere else for a while.” He chuckled, rewarded you with a nuzzle, his teeth brushing against your lips. “Third favorite,” you said gently when he pulled away, eyes slitted open to watch him. Violet magic dusted across his cheekbones, bloomed like splashes of watercolor along the edges of his jaw. “Go.”

It took him a long time to answer too, but you waited, watching patiently as his gaze drifted from your eyes to your hair, then down the outline of your body. It drifted to the wall, the window, the ceiling. He sighed.

“Maybe it's... books,” he said with a sly grin directed towards you, and you snorted.

“Cheating. You can't steal mine,” you said mildly, and he rumbled with a quiet laugh, leaned forward expectantly. You huffed, shaking your head. “What's your third favorite thing, Papyrus?”

“Can't think of anything,” he mumbled, teeth twitching for a split second when you didn't kiss him, and you leaned forward quickly to do just that. He hummed pleasantly, “No rules against stealing.”

“I'm making one right now,” you said, voice lilting with tired playfulness, and he laughed again.

“Fourth favorite thing,” he mumbled, despite the narrow eyed look you sent him, “Go.”

You went quiet in thought, watching the way the light played against the bare bones of his arms, his ribs, then letting your eyes wander to the blanket, to the orange sky outside the window.

“Mmn... I like... animals,” you said eventually, letting your gaze find his again. The lights in his sockets suddenly brightened, and he was a little quicker to reply when you prompted, “Fourth favorite, go.”

“Those little... fuckin'... what are they called,” he glanced away, then back when you snickered. “Little things with all the fuckin' legs?”

“Spiders??” you asked incredulously, and he huffed a quiet laugh, shoulders hunching with it as he shook his head.

“No, the... well, yeah, actually,” he said, seeming to only grow even more amused at your look of horror, “'Ey, one'a my best friends is a spider... So those, but also... those other things, you know, they got all those legs? You hate 'em.” Your horror only grew, and he dissolved into wheezing, quiet laughs as you shook your head in disbelief.

“You _cannot_ be talking about centipedes right now,” you said, voice raising slightly as you grinned at him. He shook with more laughs, and you pushed at his chest lightly, laughing. “Oh my god, why??”

“They're cute,” he said, and your brows flew up, prompting a dry snort from him as he started laughing again.

“ _Oh-_ kay,” you intoned loudly, and he shook his skull. You leaned forward to kiss him anyway, rolling your eyes.

“F-fifth favorite,” he wheezed out between laughs, “Go.”

“Hot chocolate,” you said without thinking, and his brows went up. “I don't know, it just... I just thought of it, it popped into my head. It's cold out, so...” You lifted your chin expectantly, and he chuckled, leaning forward to kiss you gently. “Your turn. Fifth favorite, okay?” you said when he pulled away, “Go.”

“Pictures,” he said, shifting his skull on the pillow, watching you fondly as you watched him. “I really like pictures... all kinds, paintings, photographs...” When he trailed off, you kissed him, and he chuckled, quiet 'nyeh hehs' reaching you as he snuggled closer. “Sixth favorite.”

“Hmm... movies,” you said, and he kissed you again, “Oh! no, music. I love music, I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner.” He kissed you once more and you giggled, shifting against him. “Does that count for two? Is that cheating?”

“Nah,” he murmured, bumping his forehead against yours gently, “Does'at mean I gotta give two?” You shrugged, smiling up at him, and he hummed thoughtfully. “I like those lil' number puzzles... what're they called again?”

“Sudoku,” you said with another kiss, and, “I like those too,” you went on. He huffed playfully.

“Well I ain't givin' three...” he said, and you giggled. “An'... I like those bugs in summer... the blinky-light ones....”

“Fireflies," you said, and, "Can you give multiple bugs as multiple answers?” you asked with narrowed eyes, voice lilting up slightly. He huffed again, “I gave animals as _one_ answer...”

“Am I cheating?” he asked quietly, and you hummed, pretending to think about it. “A'right, fine, I like... those real big fuckin' trees... At that huge park?”

“Redwoods?” you asked, leaning forward to kiss him, and he nodded, squeezing you closer.

“Yeah,” he murmured, “An'... actually, I like clouds... an spottin' clouds....”

“That's three,” you pointed out with a laugh, " and that's also part of the sky." He giggled, and you kissed him anyway, then went on, “I like... when the clouds turn pink, and blue... and purple.” You bumped your nose against his nasal ridge, and he narrowed his sockets fondly, violet lights flaring from inside.

“Yeah,” he mumbled, “me too....”

He moved his teeth gently against your lips in a skeleton kiss, and you sighed, snuggling close for a moment.

“I like cartoons,” you mumbled, and he snickered.

“I like those pictures. Online? The ones with the writing.” You snorted.

“Memes???”

“Nyeh heh, yeah,” he mumbled. You kissed him, he kissed you.

“I like sherbet,” you said, “The rainbow kind.” He groaned.

“Ice cream,” he mumbled, tone almost longing, “I want some fuckin' _ice cream_ ,” he whined, and you giggled, nudging your face against his cervical vertebrae, planting a gentle kiss there.

“S'mores,” you supplied his favorite flavor, and he groaned again, as if he might get up right now to go and seek some out. But it was warm here, and you were both cozy, reluctant to venture away from your safe little cocoon. You would probably go out to find some later. He buried his face in your hair, planting another kiss there.

“Video games,” you mumbled.

“Those lil' sticky-things,” he replied, and you giggled as he kissed you, then kissed him back.

“Stickers??” you asked, and he chuckled, nodding.

“I like the smelly ones,” he mumbled, and you giggled again, hugging him tightly.

“I like the puffy ones,” you replied just as quietly.

“I like... the ocean,” he said, and you sucked in a soft breath.

“Oh! Yeah, I love the ocean,” you said emphatically. He chuckled. “Let's go see the ocean soon.” He nodded against the side of your face, sighing as he cuddled you.

“I like how it smells,” he said quietly, and you nodded, planting a kiss against his collar bone.

“I like how it sounds,” you replied, received a kiss in return.

“Hmm, I like... those little shells that wash up,” he said, and you nodded fiercely.

“And making necklaces!”

“Or just havin' 'em around...”

“Flowers!” you exclaimed, and he chuckled, brushed sharp teeth gently over your cheek.

“Fuckin' love flowers,” he replied as you kissed him back. “An' I love warm sheets... like when they just come outta the dryer?”

“I love that,” you said, “And dumping all the clothes out on your bed?” He nodded against you, “Just curling up, like a big warm nest...”

“Love that,” he mumbled, nudged another skeleton kiss against your cheek, “Love _you_.” You smiled, squeezing him close.

“Love you, too,” you said, then pressed another kiss to his teeth.

“Mmn,” he sighed, tugging the blanket up a little farther, “Hey... what number we on, now?” You giggled, shrugging and shaking your head as you settled in for a nap.

“I don't know,” you said mildly, letting your eyes slip shut. “I lost count.”

**Author's Note:**

> [hello, my old heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKNwx82kPjY)  
> how have you been?  
> are you still there inside my chest?  
>   
> [alternatively](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33o32C0ogVM)


End file.
